


Irish Eyes

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's St. Patrick's Day and Elijah's in a mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irish Eyes

Sean picked up the phone and stuck it under his ear. In one hand was a sheaf of papers; the other hand reached for a pen. "Dammit!" He muttered. Just out of reach. He stretched his hand to grasp it and dropped the phone. "DAMMIT!" He shoved it under his ear again. "I - I mean.. hello?"

A familiar giggle reached his ear followed immediately by: "Wheeeen Iiiiirish eyes are smiliiiiiiing…."

Sean smiled. "Elijah… "

"Sure it's liiiiike a moooooorn' in Spriiiiing…."

"Lij…"

"In the liiiiilt of Iiiiiirish laughter…"

Sean simply waited.

"You can heeeeear the angels siiiiing. Wheeeeen Irish heart's are happyyyyyy. All the world seems bright and gaaaaay."

Sean heard a deep inhale and quickly held the phone a bit away from his ear.

"And when Iiiiiirish eyes are SMIIIIIIIIIILING….

Sean waited, the phone still held a bit away from his ear. But there was no sound. He checked his phone to see if he'd lost the connection, but he hadn't. "Lij?" he said quietly. "You there?"

There was a knock at his office door and he walked toward it, still talking into his phone. "Elijah? Babe?"

He opened the door on a smiling Elijah. He had a beer sticking out of each jacket pocket and held a tiny four-leaf clover in his hand. He offered it to Sean.

Sean took it and stepped back to let him in.

Upon entering the room, Elijah looked around swiftly, and seeing no one there except Sean, wrapped both arms around his neck and sang softly into his ear: "…sure they steal your heart away." He kissed Sean's cheek. "Happy Saint Patrick's Day, Irish. I love you."


End file.
